


Something in Return

by littlewonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: After Dean tells Cas to keep the mix-tape, Cas wants to give something in return.





	Something in Return

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/165362563944/its-a-gift-you-keep-those-oh-cas-took-back)

“It’s a gift. You keep those.”

“Oh.” Cas took back the tape, and headed to the door.

He hesitated. He turned back.

“Is there something else I can do for you, Cas?”

Cas sighed, and headed back into the room again. He cupped Dean’s left cheek, and Dean gazed up at him, shocked but patient. Cas leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Then he turned to leave.

“What was that for?” Dean asked.

Cas turned back to him. “I wanted to give something back in return. I didn’t know what, so…” He lingered, waiting for Dean’s response.

“Do it again,” said Dean.

Cas leaned in to repeat the action.

“No, no,” said Dean, and tapped his lips twice with his index finger, “here.”

Cas pressed his lips softly to Dean’s.


End file.
